Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a system 100 for managing a plurality of graphics processors, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, a pair of applications 102, 104 are included which deliver requests for completion of various graphics processing tasks. Typically, such applications 102, 104 are only capable of issuing requests to a single graphics processor. In other words, such applications 102, 104 are configured such that they assume that only one graphics processor exists.
In more recent systems like the system 100 shown, however, at least a pair of graphic processors 108, 110 is provided for carrying out the various graphics processor tasks. In order to provide interoperability among the multiple graphic processors 108, 110 and the single processor-equipped applications 102, 104, a driver 106 is typically utilized. Specifically, the driver 106 provides an interface among the components such that the task requests issued by the applications 102, 104 may be divided among the different graphic processors 108, 110. To this end, the applications 102, 104 do not see the graphic processors 108, 110 discreetly, but rather see them as a single device 112, thus complying with the protocol of their task requests, etc.
Unfortunately, operation of drivers of the type mentioned above precludes applications (particularly those that are equipped to work with multiple graphics processors) from querying such graphics processors individually. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.